Ever After Lingo: How to Speak like a Fairytale
As we all know, Ever After High (the series) uses a lot of puns in the series. Often making parallels of real world things/people/places, just like Monster High. Below is a fanon list of lingo and expressions you can use in the Ever After High universe. Admins and users are allowed to suggest more puns for the list! While this is made by fans, many of the puns here have been mentioned in canon. This is not intended to be a canon list of terms but some fun, fanmade suggestions to help others in punning endeavours. If you want to add things to the list please be sure to add your entries alphabetically, in the correct section. If there is already pun for the thing you wish to add, combine them into one entry and list all the puns for that entry in alphabetical order, e.g. Elvis Presley-'' ''Elf-is Presley, Elvis Princely, Spellvis Presley. If the pun you are adding is earlier alphabetically (a.k.a., you added Elf-is Presley to the example entry, which would go before Elvis Princely), please add it in the correct position. This helps keep the list as tidy and as usable as possible. Thank you! Days of the Week *Monday- Magicday *Tuesday- Teasday *Wednesday- Wandsday *Thursday- Toadsday *Friday- Fairyday, Faeday *Saturday- Satinday *Sunday- Spunday Expressions *A taste of your own medicine- A bite of your own apple *Amazing- Afaezing *Awesome- A page ripper *Bae- Fae *Celebrate- spellebrate *Chill pill- Chill potion *Crazy- Mad as a hatter *Epic fail- Fairy fail *Everyone and their mother- Everyone and their fairy godmother *Ex- Hex (add to words that begin with "ex/ac". i.e hexually, hexact) **Excellent- Hexcellent **Exciting- Hexciting *Fantastic- Hat-tastic, Riddle-tastic *For Heaven's sake- For Aesop's sake *Friendzone- Fairyzone *Good riddance- Good riddle *Goodness- Grimmness *Hella- Spella *Hi- Once upon a hi *I see London, I see France, I see Name Here's underpants- I see Londust, I see Prance, I see Name Here's underchants *It's on like Donkey Kong!- It's on like fairy song! *Jack of all trades- Jack of all suits *Jeez Louise- Jeez fairies *Know-it-all- Dr. Know-it-all *LOL- LOSPELL, SPELLOL *Ladies and gentlemen- fables and gentletales, legends and gentletales *Let the cat out of the bag- Let the Cheshire Cat out of the bag *Like a boss- Like a King, Like a Queen *Making a mountain out of a molehill- Turning a bean into a beanstalk *Nerves of steel- Nerves of tin *Not fair- Not fairest *Oh Lord- Oh Grimm *Oh drat- Oh pixie dust *Oh for crying out loud- Oh for crying out wolf *Oh my god- Oh my fairy godmother, Oh my Grimm *Oh my goodness- Oh my Good Witch, Oh my grimmness *Past/present/future tense- Ghost of Christmas Past/Present/Future Tense *See you later- Charm you later, Spell you later *Social butterfly- Social fairy *Son of a b*tch- Son of a witch *Speak of the devil- Speak of the wicked *Spectacular- Spelltacular *Spill the beans- Spill the magic beans *Sweet mother of God- Sweet mother of Grimm *Takes the cake- Snatches the gingerbread man *Terrific- Tea-riffic, Wonderiffic *Throwback Thursday- Troll-back Toadsday *Wait a minute- Wait a spell *What in God's name- What in Grimm's name *What the hell- What the spell *Wonderful- Wonderlandiful *YOLO/You Only Live Once- YOLOUT/You Only Live Once Upon a Time Fashion Articles of Clothing *Chuck Taylors- Puck Faylors *Crocs- Tick-Tocs *Doc Martens- Doc Know-Alls *Mary Janes- Fairy Janes *Onesies- Onespells *Poll Parrot Shoes- Little Poll Parrot Slippers *Raglan- Rags-to-riches-lan *Jellybean shoes- Spellybean shoes Beauty Products *Foundation- Crowndation *Hair dye- Fair dye *Mascara- Masc-fairer *Nail polish- Scale polish Beauty Brands *Anastasia Beverly-Hills- Anastasia Beverly-Spells *Loréal- Lore-réal *Make Up For Ever- Make Up For Ever After *Maybelline- Mayspelline *NARS-NAveRafterS *O.C.C./Obsessive Compulsive Cosmetics- O.Cr.C./Obsessive Crownspellsive Cosmetics *Rimmel London (Grimmel Londust) *Stila- S-tale-a *Sugarpill- Sugarspell *Too Faced- Too Fair *Urban Decay- Urban Defay Designers/Fashion Houses *Abercrombie and Fitch- Abracadabra and Witch *Alexander McQueen- Alhexander McQueen, Alexander McSnowQueen *Amsale- Charmsale *Balenciaga- Balenciyaga *Christian dior- Christian Dwarf, Hans Christian Dior *Christian Louboutin- Christian L'Aulnoyboutin *Christian Siriano- Christian Storyano *Coco Chanel- Pinnochio-co Chanel *Donatella Versace- Bownatella Versarchery *Givenchy- Givenchivalry *Gucci- Pinnocci *Maison Kitsune- Myth-son Kitsune *Maison Margiela- Myth-son Margispella *Miuccia Prada- Mattress Pea-rada *Miu Miu- Moo Moo *Moschino- Moo-schino *Vera Wang- Vera Chang'e *Wendy Bellissimo- Wandy Spellissimo Models *Barbara Palvin- Barbara Palfin *Cara Delevigne- Flora Delev-bean *Heidi Klum- Heidi Crumb *Bella Hadid- Spella Hadid Stores *JCPenny’s- JCFairy’s *Justice- Spellus *Sephora- Se-flora, Sea-flora *Toys R Us- Spells R Us *Uniqlo- Uniqorn Miscellaneous *Cashmere- Cast-mere *Fashion Week- Fairytale Fashion Week *Manicure- Mani-curse *Pedicure- Pedi-curse Film Actors *Arnold Schwarzenegger- Arnold Dwarvesenegger *Benedict Cumberbatch- Benadryl Bandersnatch *Carrie Fisher- Fairie Wisher *Chris Evans- Chris Heavens *Chris Hemsworth- Chris Hemsword *Ethel Merman- Eshell Merman *Helena Bonham Carter- Spellena Bonham Charmer *Jean Harlow- Jean Fairbrow *Jim Carrey- Jim Faerie *Johnny Depp- Genie Depp *Judy Garland- Judy Fairland *Leonardo DiCaprio- Lionardo DiCowardo *Lindsay Lohan- Spindsay Lohan *Mandy Moore- Mandy Moo-er *Meryl Streep- Fairyl Streep *Morgan Freeman- Morgan Fairyman *Olivia de Havilland- Olivia de Neverland *Rachel McAdams- Rachel McAbracadabrams *Ryan Gosling- Ryan Goosling *Ryan Seacrest- Rywand Seacursed *Shia LaBeouf- Shia LaBeowulf *Whoopi Goldberg- Whoopi Goldilocks *Zsa Zsa Gabor- Zsa Zsa Gabear Awards *British Academy Film Awards- Riddlish A-card-emy Film Awards *Oscar Awards- Author Awards Movies *Armed and Dangerous- Charmed and Dangerous *Home Alone- Castle Alone, Gnome Alone *Inception- Penception *Legally Blonde- Legally Goldilocks *Of Mice and Men- Of Blind Mice and Men *Paper Towns- Paper Crowns *Sleepless in Seattle- Spelless in Seapple *Star Wars- Story Wars *The Fault in our Stars- The Fault in our Stories *The Notebook- The Storybook *Train to Busan- Train to Book-san *Wonder- Wonderland Food Brands *Betty Crocker- Beauty Crocker *Bracel- Barel *Cheetos- Cheetoads *Coca-Cola- Coca-Rella *Doritos- Doreados, Doritoads *Frito Lays- Froggo Lays *Fritos- Fritoads, Reados *Haribo- Fairybo *Häagen-Dazs- Heexen-Dazs *Kellogg's- Spellogg's *Nutella- Nutspella *Pillbury- Spellbury Food Items *Antelope- Antalelope *Arugula- A-ruler-gula *Asparagus- Aspellagus *Bacon- Fay-con *Baklava- Booklava *Bear claws- Three Bear Claws *Beignet- Pengnet *Betty Crocker- Beauty Crocker *Bracel- Barel *Broccoli- Book-oli *Burrito- Bookrito *Calamari- Calamar-ink *Cantaloupe- Cantalelope, Santaloupe *Casserole- Cast-erole, Castlerole *Champagne- Cham-page-ne *Cheetos- Cheetoads *Cherry- Chairy *Coca-Cola- Coca-Rella *Coffee- Coffae *Cookie- Bookie *Croissant- Croissanta *Cupcakes- Thronecakes *Currant- Curd-ant *Dijon Mustard- Djinn Mustard *Doritos- Doreados, Doritoads *Eggs Benedict- Eggs Bene-diction *Empanada- Empenada *Enchilada- Penchilada *Falafel- Falafael *Food Items *Frito Lays- Froggo Lays *Fritos- Fritoads, Reados *Haribo- Fairybo *Herring- Red herring *Häagen-Dazs- Heexen-Dazs *Jellybeans- Spellybeans *Kellogg's- Spellogg's *Ketchup- Cheshire Cat-chup *Kouign amman- Queen Amman *Lasagna- Lasongna *Linguini- Lingu-ink-i, Spinguini *Marmalade- Mermalade *Marmite- Mermite *Marzipan- Marzipen *Melon- Spellon *Meringue- Mermingue *Mimosa- Mimoat-sa *Mountain Dew- Mountain Woo *Mousse- Blind-mousse *Nutella- Nutspella *Paella- Pa-fae-a, Page-ella *Panna cotta- Panna cottage, penna cotta *Pillbury- Spellbury *Pineapple- Spineapple *Pistachio- Penstachio *Piña colada- Peña colada *Poke- Poke-fae *Pomelo- Pomspello *Pound cake- Crowned cake *Poutine- Pout-ink *Quesadilla- Pageadilla *Snow cones- Snow Queen cones *Soda- Toada *Souffle- Souffae *Spaghetti- Spellghetti *Steak- Lady-of-the-steak *Tarts- Queen-of-tarts *Tiramisu- Tiaramisu *Udon- Woo-don Restaurants *Burger Kingdom (Burger King) *Chick-Spell-A (Chick-fil-A) *Crystal Ball Burger (Krystal Burger) *Daring Queen/Fairy Queen (Dairy Queen) *Fin-N-Out Burger (In-N-Out Burger) *Five Dwarves (Five Guys) *Olive Fairy Book Garden (Olive Garden) *Old McDonald's (McDonald's) *Papa Bear's Pizza (Papa John's Pizza) *Pentucky Fairy Chicken/PFC (Kentucy Fried Chicken/KFC) *Pop-Goes-The-Weasel-Eye's (Popeye's) *Spin-N-Out (In-N-Out) *Starbooks (Starbucks) *Taco Spell (Taco Bell) *Tim Wartons (Tim Hortons) *T.G.I. Fairydays (T.G.I. Fridays) *Tweedledumino's (Domino's) *The Brewing Pot (The Melting Pot) *Wendy Darling's (Wendy's) *Yellow Brick Roadhouse (Texas Roadhouse) Restaurant Types *Beastro (bistro) *Buffay (buffet) *Cafae (cafe) *Castleteria (cafeteria) *Coffaehouse (coffeehouse) *Itsy bitsy diner/Spine-r (diner) Geography By Continent Africa (Afairyca) *Algeniea (Algeria) *Antrolla (Angola) **Luwanda (Luanda) *Bookina Faso (Burkina Faso) *Cape Mer-de (Cape Verde) *The Central Afairycan Republish (The Central African Republic) *Charmeroon (Cameroon) *Djinnbouti (Djibouti) *Eteaopia/Ethiopea-a (Ethiopia) *Faechelles (Seychelles) *Fairygypt (Egypt) *Geniea (Guinea) *Ifairy Coast (Ivory Coast) *Libraria (Liberia) *Madagascharm (Madagascar) *Merocco (Morocco) *Nigenia (Nigeria) *Penya (Kenya) *South Afairyca (South Africa) Asia (Faysia) *Azerfayjan (Azerbaijan) *Brufae (Brunei) *Charmenia (Armenia) *Elfghanistan (Afghanistan) *Fairippines (Philippines) **Manilit (Manila) *Fairytale's Republish of China (People's Republic of China) **Faejing (Beijing)/Penking (Peking) **Langhai (Shanghai) **Penzhou (Wenzhou) **Tea-anjin (Tianjin) *Ge-ogre-a (Georgia) *Israetell (Israel) *Japage/Ja-Peter Pan (Japan) **Pin-okyo/Tale-kyo (Tokyo) *Mafaysia (Malaysia) **Crowna Lumpur (Kuala Lumpur) *Montrollia (Mongolia) *North Lore-ea/Story-ea (North Korea) *Pea-etnam (Vietnam) *Pixiestan (Pakistan) *Qacharm (Qatar) *Saudi Afaybia/Saudi 1001 Arabia (Saudi Arabia) *Spellebanon (Lebanon) **Faerut (Beirut) *South Lore-ea/Story-ea (South Korea) **Boo-san/Book-san (Busan) **Soul/Speoull (Seoul) *Spin-dia (India) **New Talehi (New Delhi) *Spin-donesia (Indonesia) **Jacarda (Jakarta) *Taiwand (Taiwan) **Taipage/Taipea (Taipei) *Mer-key (Turkey) **Ancarda (Ankara) *Uz-book-istan (Uzbekistan) **Tashpen (Tashkent) Europe (Merope) *Alfaynia (Albania) *Belagoose (Belarus) **Jinsk (Minsk) *Belfgium (Belgium) **Brusselves (Brussels) *Boznia and Herzegovina (Bosnia and Herzegovina) **Swanajevo (Sarajevo) *Cap-O-Russias (Russia) **Fae-va River (Neva River) **Fairy Godmother Russia (Mother Russia) **Moscrown (Moscow) **Saint Peterpansburg (Saint Petersburg) **Spellkateringburg (Yekaterinburg) *Chess-ia (Czechia) **Princess-and-the-Prague (Prague) *Croak-atia (Croatia) **Hagreb (Zagreb) *Enchance/Enchants (France) **Fairis (Paris) *E-sword-in-the-stone-ia (Estonia) **Tale-in (Tallin) *Featherlands (Netherlands) **Amstorydam (Amsterdam) *Fin-land/Faenland (Finland) **Spellsinki (Helsinki) *Great Britale (Great Britain) **Engrimm (England) ***Camelot-bridge/Faemebridge (Camebridge) ***Londust (London) ***Penwich (Greenwich) **Plotland (Scotland) ***Abeardeen (Aberdeen) ***Teadinburgh (Edinburgh) **Tales (Wales) ***Card-if/Cardmyth (Cardiff) *Grimmany (Germany) **Bearlin (Berlin) **Bearvaria (Bavaria) *Hexembourg (Luxembourg) **Hexembourg City (Luxembourg City) *Honorway/Loreway (Norway) **Lorevik (Larvik) **Ozlo (Oslo) **Spell (Hell) **Trollheim (Trondheim) *Italey (Italy) **Plot Venice/Vemice (Venice) **Tome (Rome) *Liechpenstein (Liechtenstein) **Vaboots (Vaduz) *Lieprus (Cyprus) *Lithufaynia (Lithuania) **Villainius/Quillnius (Vilnius) *Litvia/Plotvia (Latvia) **Faega (Riga) *Loretugal (Portugal) **Wizbon (Lisbon) *Miceland (Iceland) **Faykjavík (Reykjavík) *Mol-dove-a (Moldova) **Keyșinău (Chișinău) *Oztria (Austria) *Penmark (Denmark) **Co-pen-hagen/Copen-hag-en (Copenhagen) *San Merino (San Marino) *Slobeania (Slovenia) *Spellvakia (Slovakia) *Spungary (Hungary) *Swepen (Sweden) **Stocktome (Stockholm) *Swizardland (Switzerland) *Trolland (Poland) *Trollgaria (Bulgaria) North America (North Faymerica) *Bearbados (Barbados) *Cardnada (Canada) **Ozttawa (Ottawa) *Fee-Fi-Fominican Republish (Dominican Republic) *Hexico (Mexico) **Hexico City (Mexico City) *Jafayca (Jamaica) **Kingston (Kingston) *Mer-tinique (Martinique) **Fort-de-Enchants Fay (Fort-de-France Bay) *Puer-story-co (Puerto Rico) **San Juwand (San Juan) *Spellize (Belize) **Belmopen (Belmopan) *St. Kitts and Elves (St. Kitts and Nevis) **Bassetale (Basseterre) *United States/Kingdom of Fairymerica/Faymerica (United States of America) **Arkanlore (Arkansas) **Californarnia/Spellafornia (California) **Fairyland (Maryland) **Flora-da (Florida) **Ge-orc-a (Georgia) **Hexas (Texas) **New Jer-sea (New Jersey) **Loregon (Oregon) **Mer-vont (Vermont) **Mis-story (Missouri) **New Book/New Orc (New York) ***New Book City/New Orc City (New York City) ****Miceler Building (Chrysler Building) ****The Big Poison Apple (The Big Apple) ****The Kingdom State Building (The Empire State Building) **New Hamp-Cheshire (New Hampshire) **New Hexico (New Mexico) **North Charmolina (North Carolina) ***Chapel Glass Hill (Chapel Hill) **North Da-book-ta (North Dakota) **Penesse (Tennessee) **Penslyvania (Pennsylvania) **Pentucky (Kentucky) **South Charmolina (South Carolina) **South Da-book-ta (South Dakota) **Spellinois (Illinois) **Spindiana (Indiana) **Wishington (Washington) ***Seapple (Seattle) **Wishington DC (Washington DC) **Yellow Brick Road Island (Rhode Island) Oceania (Ogenie-a) *Fay-ji (Fiji) **Moova (Suva) *Marspell Islands (Marshall Islands) **Merjuro (Majuro) *New Hexland (New Zealand) **Faepier (Napier) **Spellington (Wellington) **Wrote-torua (Rotorua) *New Spelledonia (New Caledonia) **Noufaéa (Nouméa) *Oztralia (Australia) **Desydney (Sydney) **Spellbourne (Melbourne) *Penuatu (Vanuatu) **Port Villain (Port Vila) *Spellmoa (Samoa) **Apea-a (Apia) South America (South Faymerica) *Argenietina (Argentina) **Buenos Fairies (Buenos Aires) *Fairyguay/Paralie/Pa-rags-uay (Paraguay) **Aspoolcion (Asuncion) *Guatalemala (Guatemala) *Geniezuela (Venezuela) *Hexcuador (Ecuador) *Penru (Peru) *Trollivia (Bolivia) *Trollombia/Co-legend-a (Colombia) **Bogoata (Bogota) * Urulie (Uruguay) Miscellaneous Locations *Lance-a-lote (Lanzarote, Canary Islands) *Rio de Geniero (Rio de Janeiro, Brazil) International Organisations *The FaEU (The EU/European Union) *The League of Authors (The League of Nations) *United Authors (United Nations) Literature Authors *Anne Carriage-son (Anne Carson) *Faechael Carriage-son (Rachel Carson) *H.P. Witchcraft (H.P. Lovecraft) *Robert Iron Heinrich (Robert A. Heinlein) *Shannon Tale (Shannon Hale) *Spelliam Shakespeare (William Shakespeare) *Suzanne Spellfors (Suzanne Selfors) Awards *Man-Booker Prize (Man-Booker Prize) *Princess-and-the-Peabody Award (Peabody Award) Publishers *Fable and Fable (Faber and Faber) *Random Castle (Random House) *Simon and Pieman (Simon & Schuster) Titles *The Mer-chant of Venice (The Merchant of Venice) *Princess Trilogy (Princess Academy series) *Romeo and Julihex (Romeo and Juliet) *Stranger in a Strange Far, Far Away Land (Stranger in a Strange Land) *Waiting for Godmother (Waiting for Godot) Retailers *Yarns and Noble (Barnes and Nobles) Music Awards *Grimmys (Grammys) Artists *ABBA-cadabra (ABBA) *AE$OP Rocky (A$AP Rocky) *All Shine Glow (All Time Low) *Ariana Granted (Ariana Grande) *Aspelle (Adele) *Billy Troll (Billy Joel) *Billy-goatye (Gotye) *Blackwings (Blackpink) *Bonny-M (Boney M) *Bookstreet Boys (Backstreet Boys) *The Brotherhood (The Neighborhood) *Capella Cabello (Camila Cabello) *CARD (KARD) *Card-i B (Cardi B) *Christina Faerie (Christina Perri) *Christina Grimm-ie (Christina Grimmie) *Christmastina Elfguilera (Christina Aguilera) *The Contemporary Baebes (The Mediaeval Baebes) *Dicey Chicks/Dixie Ruby Chicks/Pixie Chicks (Dixie Chicks) *Dormou5/Fieldmouse5 (Deadmau5) *Earth, Wind and Fairy (Earth, Wind and Fire) *Echo-nymph (Echosmith) *Elf-is Presley/Elvis Princely/Spellvis Presley (Elvis Presley) *Ever After School (After School) **Apple Caramel (Orange Caramel) *The Fabled (The Wanted) *Fairestmore (Paramore) *Fall Out Book (Fall Out Boy) *Far East Castlement (Far East Movement) *Fayday Parade (Mayday Parade) *Fayoncé (Beyoncé) *Fifth Charmony (Fifth Harmony) *Fitcher's Birdy (Birdy) *The Four/Five Element(al)s (The Four Seasons) *Froggers and Gnomerstein (Rodgers and Hammerstein) *f(aex) f(x) *Gfairy (Gfriend) *Ghouls’ Generation/Gnomes' Generation (Girls’ Generation) *Green Fae/Queen Day/Green Knight (Green Day) *Hexton (Rixton) *HXT/TeXT (TXT) *Hey Violet Fairy Book (Hey Violet) *Irvwing Fairlin (Irving Berlin) *Itzy Bitzy (Itzy) *John Myth (John Legend) *Justin Timberwolf (Justin Timberlake) *Katy Fairy (Katy Perry) *Lady Yaga (Lady Gaga) *Lana d'Aulnoy (Lana del Rey) *Leona Lewish (Leona Lewis) *Little Boye Cyan (Troye Sivan) *Little Quix (Little Mix) *Little Red Sheeran (Ed Sheeran) *Little Red Velvet/Red-Rose Velvet (Red Velvet) *Maidonna (Madonna) *Mamaboo/Mamabook (Mamamoo) *Mariah Fairy (Mariah Carey) *Merina and The Diamonds (Marina and the Diamonds) *MICE/Splice/Twice Upon a Time (TWICE) *Michael Jack-and-the-Beanstalk (Michael Jackson) *MOONA/WOONA (LOONA) **ONE EYE TWO EYES THREE EYES CIRCLE (ODD EYE CIRCLE) ***Chfairy/Choeread (Choerry) ***Djinn-soul/Finsoul (Jinsoul) ***King Lip (Kim Lip) **Sewjin/Yeo-djinn (Yeojin) **won/der (1/3) ***Caseul (Haseul) ***Co-vi-lia/Co-vivi-a/Co-vivi-lia/WiVi (ViVi) ***Hee-djinn (Heejin) ***Hyun-djinn/Spunjin (Hyunjin) **yyxfly (yyxy) ***Chuu Love (Chuu) ***Go Wonder (Go Won) ***Olivia Fye (Olivia Hye) ***Pves/Wves/Yves-r After (Yves) *Mother Goose Mother Bear (Mother Mother) *My Chemical Ever After/My Magical Romance/My Storybook Romance (My Chemical Romance) **Frank Lie-ero (Frank Iero) **Gerard Fay (Gerard Way) **Mikey Fay (Mikey Way) *N*CHANT (NSYNC) *N.W.A/g'Nomes with Attitude (N.W.A/N- with Attitude) *Nate Truess (Nate Ruess) *New Rendition (New Edition) *Nicki Spinaj (Nicki Minaj) *NU'BEAST (NU'EST) *Odd Fable (Odd Future) *Of Dragons and Men (Of Monsters and Men) *Old Blind Mice (Old Blind Dogs) *One Reflection (One Direction) *Ozcar Gnomerstein II (Oscar Hammerstein II) *Panic! At The Ball (Panic! At The Disco) **Brendon Undine (Brendon Urie) *Peasants II Princes (Boys II Men) *Pink Flycia (Pink Floyd) *Pix-Ski (Mitski) *PJ Lovely (PJ Liguori) *Potion-tonix (Pentatonix) *Princess-tin (Pristin) *Prince Staples (Vince Staples) *Prince the Veil (Pierce the Veil) *Puss In Boots Dolls (Pussycat Dolls) *Rebecca Jack (Rebecca Black) *Regina Sparktor (Regina Spektor) *SeaSea Hexha (Bebe Rexha) *Selena Gnomez (Selena Gomez) *Sevenseas/Seventea (Seventeen) *Sleeping with Mermaids (Sleeping with Sirens) *Sole-lange (Solange) *Sophie Willis-Hextor (Sophie Ellis-Bextor) *Spellanie Martinez (Melanie Martinez) *Spelline Dion (Celine Dion) *Spelltallica (Metallica) *Spencer Sylph (Spencer Smith) *Spin-dsey Stirling/Spin-dsey Stringling (Lindsey Stirling) *Spun. (Fun.) *Stephen Storytime (Stephen Sondheim) *Story Kelly (Tori Kelly) *Storya Estefan (Gloria Estefan) *Sugar and Spice Girls (Spice Girls) *System of a Crown (System of a Down) *Tailor Hall (Tally Hall) *Tailor Quick (Taylor Swift) *Tiara (Ciara) *Trolleen Bellinger (Colleen Ballinger) *twenty one of hearts (twenty one pilots) *TEAXID (EXID) *The Whittles (The Beatles) *Wild Beast (Wild Belle) *Witchard Froggers (Richard Rodgers) *Written Park (Linkin Park) *3 Blind-MCE (Blink-182) *5 Chapters of Summer (5 Seconds of Summer) Genres *Acaspella (Acapella) *Faypop (Kpop) Songs *Allifaytor (Alligator) *A Ring Around You (Around You) *Bean On (Lean On) *Big Bad Thing (Bad Things) *Blank Page (Blank Space) *Bread and Butterfly (Butterfly) *Breath/Death of a Knight Bachelor (Death of a Bachelor) *Bye Bite (Hi High) *Changing Pages (Chasing Pavements) *Charm Me Baby One More Time (Hit Me Baby One More Time) *Charm Me Harder (Love Me Harder) *Charm Me Maybe (Call Me Maybe) *Egolist/Egowish (Egoist) *Everyfay I Love You (Everyday I Love You) **Everyfay I Need You (Everyday I Need You) *Faeclipse (Eclipse) *FaeViD (ViViD) **FaeViD Acoustic Version (ViViD Acoustic Version) *Fay-1 (D-1) *Flippin' Back to Back (Back to Back) *Flylight (Twilight) *Girl Font/Princess Front (Girl Front) **Odd Font (Odd Front) *Glass Slipper (Glass Bead) *I'll Be Fair (I'll Be There) *Into The New Book (Into The New World) *I See Magic (I See Fire) *I Was Destined to Make You Happy (I Was Born to Make You Happy) *I Write Tales, Not Destinies (I Write Sins, Not Tragedies) *Knave of Heart Attack (Heart Attack) *Let Me Spin (Let Me In) *Love Cherry Potion (Love Cherry Motion) *love4evaafter (love4eva) *My Spellody (My Melody) *My Tales Know What You Did in the Dark/Write 'Em Up (My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark/Light 'Em Up) *Oops, I Charmed You Again (Oops, I Did It Again) *Page to Page (Side to Side) *Princess' Talk (Girl's Talk) *Prosey/Red Rosey (Rosy) *Once Sona Time (Sonatine) *Riddle (Puzzle) *Rhyme For The Bookend (Hymn For The Weekend) *Sea Saw (See Saw) *Single Fairies (Single Ladies) *Spell You Again (See You Again) *Spelline Bling (Hotline Bling) *Sweet Crazy True Love/Sweet Fayzy Love (Sweet Crazy Love) *The Carroll (The Carol) *Tocks-ic (Toxic) *Transformation (Formation) *True Love&Live (Love&Live) *True Love Letter (Love Letter) *True Love's Kiss Later (Kiss Later) *When Can I Charm You Again? (When Can I See You Again?) *Wonder Only (One & Only) *You Don't Know You're Charming (You Don't Know You're Beautiful) *You Drive Me Mad (You Drive Me Crazy) School Classes :For a list of canon classes, see: Understanding Ever After: Class List *Advanced Wooing *Anger Magicment (Anger Management) *Archi-hext-ure (Architecture) *Arts & Crafts *Beast Training and Care *Bi-ogre-y (Biology) *Castle Design (Interior Design) *Che-myth-stry (Chemistry) *Classic Literature *Computer Magic (Computer Science) *Craft-shop *Creative Storytelling *Crownculus (Calculus) *Damsels-in-Distressing *Dance Class-ic (Dance Class) *Debate / Defate ? *Dragon Slaying *Environmental Magic (Environmental Science) *Fays-Hex/Physhex (Physics) *General Villainy *Geografairy (Geography) *Ge-orge-y (Geology) *Grimmnastics (Gymnastics) *Health Class-ic (Health Class) *Hero Training *History of Evil Spells *History of Tall Tales *Home Economyths/Home Evilnomics/Throne Economics (Home Economics) *Kettle-quette (Etiquette) *Kingdom Management *Magicology *Muse-ic (Music) *Mythematics/Mathemagic (Mathematics) *Mythology *Princess Design *Princessology *Science and Sorcery *Statishex (Statistics) *Study Ball (Study Hall) *Tale-gebra (Algebra) **Tale-gebra I **Tale-gebra II *Woodshop *Wooing 101 Places *Castleteria (cafeteria) *Charmitorium (auditorium) *Class-ic (class) *Class-ic-rooms (classrooms) *Lost and Crowned Office (Lost and Found Office) *Grimmnasium (gymnasium) Miscellaneous *Advance-a-lot Placement (Advanced Placement) *Crowncert Band (Concert Band) *De-tense-ion (detention) *Orc-estra (Orchestra) *Spellmester (semester) Sports *Applebatics (acrobatics) *Basket-ball (basketball) *Big Bad-minton (badminton) *Magic Rug-by (rugby) *Palaceball (baseball) *Track and Shield (track and field) Bookball (Football) *Fairytale-back (pass-back) *Touchcrown (touchdown) Organisations *Feefa (FIFA) Technology Apps *Abeano (Amino) *Bean/Stalk (Vine) *Cinder/Tinderbox/Tinderella (Tinder) *Clock Tok (TikTok) *Instacharm/Instacrown/Mythstagram/Princestagram (Instagram) *Flitter (Twitter) *Snapchant (Snapchat) *Spellify (Spotify) *Spine (Vine) *Spintrest (Pinterest) *Storybook (Facebook) *EFae (EBay) *FayPal (PayPal) Devices *Compact Mirror (mini tablet) *Gnomebook (Chromebook) *MirrorPhone (cell phone, iPhone) *MirrorPad (tablet, iPad) *PageStation (PlayStation) *Reflect (Mac Book) *Storii (Wii) *Spindle (Kindle) *xBook/HexBook (xBox) Miscellaneous *BirdSong (Samsung) *Elfie/Shellfie/Spellfie (selfie) *Fleet/Re-fleet (tweet/retweet) *Hext/hexting (text/texting) *Hextag (hashtag) *LitCoin/WritCoin (BitCoin) *MirrorCast (broadcast/show/podcast) *Mirrornet (Internet) *Mirrorsoft (Microsoft) *MirrorStore (Apple Store) *sTORy/The Turnip Princess Router (TOR - The Onion Router) Video Games *"Get-in-the-Sack" Monsters (Pocket Monsters/Pokemon) *Angel's Halo/Faylo (Halo) *Assassin's Tale (Assassin's Creed) *Call of Beauty (Call of Duty) *Castle Raider (Tomb Raider) *Dance Castle (Dance Central) *Dishonest (Dishonored) *Dragonronpa (Danganronpa) *Enchantae (Shantae) *Fairy Emblem (Fire Emblem) *Final Fairytale (Final Fantasy) *Five Chapters at Freddy's/FCAF (Five Nights at Freddy's/FNAF) *Flying Monkey Island (Monkey Island) *Giant Hill/Glass Hill (Silent Hill) *Glass Effect (Mass Effect) *Grand Theft Carriage (Grand Theft Auto) *Kingdom's Quest (King's Quest) *Poppa Bear's x (Papa's x) *Sonic My Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Spellbox (Roblox) *Super Fairio Bros. (Super Mario Bros.) *The Legend of Spellda (The Legend of Zelda) *The Seven Dwarves' Minecraft/MaidenCraft (Minecraft) *The Tower of Baba Yaga (The Tower of Druaga) *Unchanted (Uncharted) *Youkai Sundial (Youkai Watch) Websites *FableBook/PageBook (Facebook) *FairestChapter/SquireSpace (SquareSpace) *Flitter (Twitter) *Hexlist (Craigslist) *Itsy Bitsy (Etsy) *Little Redditing Hood/Little Red-it (Reddit) *MyChapter (Myspace) *NCHNTMT (MVTMT) *Throne-blr (Tumblr) *Wingx (Wix) *WooTube/YoukingClass/YouMirror (Youtube) Television Programs *12 Monkeys Jumping On The Bed / 12 Flying Monkeys (12 Monkeys) *2 Broke Dwarves (2 Broke Girls) *Boots (Suits) *Brewing Bad (Breaking Bad) *Brooqueen 99 (Brooklyn 99) *Castle Hunters (House Hunters) *Catching Up With The Charmings (Keeping Up With The Kardashians) *Chant Moms (Dance Moms) *Curious St. George (Curious George) *Dog with a Mirrorblog (Dog with a Blog) *Don't Trust the Witch in APT 23 (Don't Trust the B in APT 23) *DrakeTales (DuckTales) *Dungeons & Damsels (Dungeons & Dragons) *Eureflection Ballad Contest (Eurovision Song Contest) *Fair Bears (Care Bears) *Fairy Dreadful (Penny Dreadful) *Full Castle/Fuller Castle (Full House/Fuller House) *Full Castle/Fuller Castle (Full/Fuller House) *Magic Rug-rats (Rugrats) *Mer-lock (Sherlock) *MSV Unpolished (MTV Unplugged) *Open Sesame Steet (Sesame Street) *Pixer-Upper (Fixer-Upper) *Princess Meets Fairytale (Girl Meets World) *Quacking The System (Hacking The System) *Rivertale(Riverdale) *Satyrs Back Off (Haters Back Off) *S.P.E.L.L. farm (A.N.T. Farm) *Snow White Collar (White Collar) *Tale Hooks (Fish Hooks) *The Fresh Prince of Rebel-Air (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air) *The Hex Factor (The X Factor) *The Huff-and-Puff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) *Tiny Castle Hunters (Tiny House Hunters) *Tiny Castle Nation (Tiny House Nation) *Treasure Hoarders (Hoarders) *Wand-tico (Quantico) *Will & Graciosa (Will & Grace) *Yellow Dwarf (Red Dwarf) Television Actors/Stars *Bob Rose (Bob Ross) *CroCro Dreamer (JoJo Siwa) *Fairis Hilton (Paris Hilton) *Keel SeaBass Tideson (Neil DeGrasse Tyson) *Kim Cardashian (Kim Kardashian) *Myrtha Stewart (Martha Stewart) *Rob Brydgroom (Rob Brydon) *Rosie O'Donspell (Rosie O'Donnell) *Spellsey Grammar (Kelsey Grammer) Television Stations/Channels *Big Big Sea (BBC) *National Geofairic (National Geographic) *TWFN (The World Fairy Network) Toys/Games *American Fairy/Faymerican Princess (American Girl) *Charmings and Dragons (Snakes and Ladders) *Charm-opoly (Monopoly) *Dungeons and Damsels (Dungeons and Dragons) *Design-a-Dragon (Build-a-Bear) *Feyblade (Beyblade) *Ultimate Big Bad Wolf/Fairymob (Ultimate Werewolf/Mafia) Miscellaneous *Cirque Du Scrolleil (Cirque Du Soleil) *Fairest Wheel (Ferris Wheel) *Fairyplane (Airplane) *Jack-and-the-Beanstalk FM (Jack FM) *JYPrince (JYP) *Magic L. Bean Museum (Monte L. Bean Museum) *Mirror-on-the-Wall Street (Wall Street) *Nobel Peas Prize/Nobell Peas Prize/ Nobelle Peas Prize/ No-spell Peace Prize / Noel Peace Prize (Nobel Peace Prize) *Pages (Shades) *Responspellbility (Responsibility) *Scrollinary Arts (Culinary Arts) *SpellM (SM) *White Cat pages / White Rabbit Pages (White Pages) *Yellow Dwarf pages (Yellow Pages) *YGenie (YG) Amusement parks *Carowinds- Charmowinds *Disneyland- Charmyland *Six Flags- Six Hags *Universal Castles- Uniconal Studios *Walt Disney World- Walt Charmy World Category:Tutorials